


the likeness that I hid in myself

by Cerberusia



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Peter's just stripping off his shirt when Nathan comes in, dressed for bed. He feels Nathan's hungry gaze on his bare torso like a physical pressure.
He drops the shirt. Nathan locks the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> The title is from the end of Act I of _Die Walkure_ , the scene in which the lover-siblings recognise each other: Siegmund says to Sieglinde, _Du bist das Bild, das ich in mir barg_.

It's a nearly four hour drive from Annapolis to Manhattan, so Nathan makes it home in time for a late dinner. Peter meets him at the door and throws his arms around his brother's neck. He feels Nathan drop his carry-all to the floor to embrace Peter in return. He presses a kiss to Peter's temple just before their mother says, "Welcome back, Nathan."

Dinner - pasta with _frutti di mare_ , the sort of food the USNA doesn't serve - is eaten quietly. Peter knows that Nathan is feigning tiredness so he can suggest an early night. He keeps catching Nathan's gaze across the table and smiling.

"Go on, then," says Mom wryly once they've all finished. "Honestly, Nathan, I don't know who you think you're fooling. We both know you two will be up talking until the small hours." Dad looks less pleased - he thinks that Nathan should come and drink brandy in his study after dinner while they talk about the boring things grown-up men talk about - but he doesn't say anything. Peter thinks it helps that Nathan is such a grown-up all the rest of the time.

They both slope off upstairs, Nathan's arm around Peter's shoulders - casual, friendly, brotherly. They're both trying not to look too eager for what they're about to do.

Nathan turns to go into his room to change into his pyjamas, daring to let his hand slip and intimately press against Peter's lower back. Peter goes into his own room and starts to slowly remove his clothes: his slippers under the bed, his socks peeled off, his watch on the nightstand.

He's just stripping off his shirt when Nathan comes in, dressed for bed. He feels Nathan's hungry gaze on his bare torso like a physical pressure.

He drops the shirt. Nathan locks the door.

Immediately, he's crushed to Nathan's chest, Nathan's big hand on his cheek tilting his chin up for a hard, hungry kiss. Peter opens his mouth to welcome Nathan's tongue, pushes his own against it, bites at Nathan's lower lip. Nathan's other hand on his lower back presses him forward, driving their bodies together so tightly that there's no air between them. In the first few minutes after they haven't seen each other for months, it's always impossible for them to be close enough.

Peter fists his hands in Nathan's shirt, stretched over his broad back, and makes passionate love to his brother's mouth, surrendering himself completely. He frees one hand to seize Nathan's hair, alternately cradling his head and tugging fitfully to get Nathan's mouth right where he wants it.

Nathan walks him backwards until Peter is shoved up against the wall, then inserts his thigh between Peter's, pulling Peter's hips forward so he's practically riding his brother's leg. Peter squirms, trying to rub his aching dick on Nathan's thigh: he knows Nathan likes it when he can't control himself.

All Peter can hear is Nathan huffing loud excited breaths through his nose and the soft slick sounds of their mouths meeting. He rocks down hard on Nathan's thigh, whimpering a little in the back of his throat.

Nathan doesn't quite pick him up, but Peter would swear his feet hardly touch the floor as Nathan pulls him to the bed. He lets go of him to strip off his shirt, his pants, his underwear, and Peter finishes tearing off his own clothes just in time for Nathan to push him down and crawl on top of him. Peter loves the differences between their bodies: they're almost of a height now, but he's narrow in the shoulder and still teenage-weedy, whereas Nathan is broad-shouldered and military fit. Peter puts his hand on Nathan's back to feel the muscles move there as they kiss: he thinks it's sexy that Nathan can manhandle him so easily.

He thrusts his hips up, rubbing their erections together. In response, Nathan pins him down and grinds against him in short sharp thrusts that make it feel like he's fucking him. It's Peter's favourite way to get off, but this time he wants a fucking that will stay with him even when Nathan's back in Maryland.

They go for the lube in the nightstand at the same time, tangling their fingers. Ordinarily they'd laugh, but they're both so keyed up that Nathan snorts once and wrestles the drawer open.

"Please," says Peter, "I can't wait." He spreads his legs wider, bringing his knees up. Nathan groans low in his ear, then sits up to slather lube on his cock. Peter props himself up on his elbows to watch his fingers work over the shiny red head and thinks, _That's going inside me_.

It doesn't hurt, being fucked: it never has. Nathan always takes such good care of him. But Nathan's cock slowly pressing inside him, breaching him, always makes him feel so full he can't stand it, like he has to whimper into his hand or the unbearable pressure will make tears leak from his eyes. He can feel the head popping inside, followed by the rest of the shaft until Nathan's cock is completely inside him, filling him right up.

It goes very quickly after that. Peter leaves red scratches where he claws at Nathan's back as he's fucked hard and deep, jolted back and forth on the bed. He wraps his legs around Nathan's hips and urges him on, biting his hand so his desperate cries don't disturb their parents.

Nathan doesn't let go of him after. They lie on top of Peter's sheets, letting the AC evaporate the sweat from their bodies. Peter is aware of all the places they touch, his head tucked into his brother's neck.

"It's the end of my shore rotation," says Nathan into his ear. Peter makes a discontented noise: he doesn't like to think that Nathan is about to be switched back to active duty and probably sent to a different country entirely.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm doing my two years, then at the end of my full eight years I'm out. I'll be thirty, and ready for a change." He squeezes Peter's hip possessively. "Dad wants me to go into politics."

"Do _you_ want to go into politics?"

Nathan shrugs - only a little, to avoid dislodging Peter's head from his shoulder.

"Sure, I've got things I want to change."

"I think you're supposed to frame it as representing the people," says Peter dryly.

"Sure, sure." Nathan kisses his temple. "And I'll be coming back to you. You'll be starting college then, have your own place..." He trails off suggestively.

Peter imagines it: Nathan coming back to him in smart suits, the two of them making love on the couch, Peter wearing Nathan's t-shirts to lectures and nobody knowing...

"You're gonna be a _great_ senator," he says.


End file.
